


interruptions, interruptions

by shuanime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jicheol, M/M, Word vomit tbh, but i want to start this account with a jicheol fic, excessive use of fuck, i hope i dont make you hate me, i swear i ult jihan, lies i just really have no finished jihan works yet, my favourite profanity, my tags are longer than my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime
Summary: jicheol: wants to cuddlejihan: makes it hard for them by being noisy fuckersinspired by this prompt i found somewhere on tumblr that's why it's kinda crack-ish





	interruptions, interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's my first time. please don't expect quality content from me. i'm only here to have fun. 
> 
> it's also worth mentioning that english is not my first language and i still suck at it, so rip my grammar.
> 
> rated mature because of all the fuck bombs

"Thanks for inviting me over," the huge pup-like hottie said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

God, he's too cute.

Perhaps he had been hitting it off with Seungcheol from The Gym, and perhaps he invited him over to watch a cheesy show on Netflix, so they can talk about something on the next date. Jihoon's pretty confident there will be a next date.

The guy's whipped for him already.

So when Seungcheol called, offering to bring him snacks and drinks for a cheat day, the small guy couldn't resist. Jihoon could literally hear Seungcheol's dimples over the phone. He had to bring him home, maybe cuddle a little and get to know each other a bit more. And hey, snacks. He doesn't get it since he only really goes to the gym to not-so-convincingly retend he's exercising and to occasionally steal glances at Choi's plump, firm ass. He doesn't seriously exercise, so is there ever a need for a Jihoon cheat day?

Maybe. And maybe he does deserve it.

Fuck Jeonghan and Jisoo and their daily sap. Those housemates of him did nothing but rub his miserable single life on his face. Fuck them. It's Jihoon's time to shine.

Seungcheol in all his innocently sexy glory sat on the couch next to Jihoon. They set the food on the center table and chose a rom-com that you only laugh at when friends are over. For tense minutes, they were focused on the show. Not _focused_ focused. More like idly thinking of ways to snuggle with each other without seeming too desperate. A few nudge nudge and smile smile here and there, and the older finally grew the balls to pull the small human into a warm cuddle. Jihoon smile inwardly knowing he's getting what he wants. It's just the two of them with Seungcheol's arms around him and a fluffy blanket on top of them.

'This is the life,' Jihoon mentally sighed.

It's what he wanted ever since he saw Seungcheol at the gym. Now he's in his warm embrace. If Jihoon didn't have pride and principles he would have giggled. He decides he'll do the giggling later when he's alone daydreaming. Nothing can go wrong, Jihoon thinks. Today is the day life stops bitching at him. He deserves this. He lets himself have the moment.

Halfway through the second episode, the pair of melted goo on the couch heard unintelligible yelling from upstairs.

Ah, shit. Jihoon almost forgot about the two devils residing with him in that house. Great.

Seungcheol lifted his head, "Hoon, what was that?"

Jihoon doesn't believe in God, but he prays God has lighting powers and strikes the couple upstairs.

"Nothing," he smiles forced. "Just my housemates and their usual bantering."

The older dropped it since Jihoon looked a bit annoyed. They went back to their cuddling and their perfect little bubble.

Except the yelling did not stop at all. Forget yelling, the two upstairs are stomping around.

'Jihoon mourns in his head. All he wanted was to cuddle with his future baby daddy.

"You sure we shouldn't check up on them, Hoon? They've been at it for ten minutes."

Oh, Seungcheol and his passion to help.

Reluctantly getting up from Seungcheol's embrace, Jihoon sighed audibly. "Come with me."

As the two make their way upstairs, the yelling and stomping got louder. It's as if they're having a huge war-like fight, but Jihoon knows better. Jisoo never raises his voice when he's angry. That hyung when furious is cold and terrifyingly quiet. And if the two are really fighting, Jeonghan would have already kidnapped and forced Jihoon to accompany him as he drinks bottles after bottles of beer and soju.

Jihoon bets Seungcheol's sweet ass the two are doing something dumb again.

"Go listen at what they're yelling about," Jihoon ordered Seungcheol when they reached the door of the bantering couple's room.

"O.... kay?" The older cautiously pressed his ear against the door. Jihoon resisted the urge to coo. The wasn't really a need to be so close to the door, but his Cheol is cute like this. Jihoon can hear them perfectly clear even without his ears against the door.

"--I LOVE YOU MORE!" Jisoo's voice declares loudly with his soft voice.

What on earth-

Jeonghan's screech comes after, "BET ME BITCH!"

"I SAID 'I LOVE YOU' FIRST! I CONFESSED FIRST!" Jisoo fucking whines.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU BEAT ME TO IT!"

"THEN THAT IS PROOF THAT I LOVE YOU MORE!"

"WELL I WONDER WHO KISSED THE OTHER FIRST?" Jeonghan intensely pointed out. "OH WAIT- THAT WAS ME!"

"WELL I WONDER WHO SUCKED-"

Seungcheol didn't get to hear the next words because Jihoon started pounding his tiny fists on the door.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The small man shouts from the outside. Jihoon knows he lost the only chance he has with Seungcheol. The hot guy with the puppy eyes and big heart probably thinks he's a monster now.

After a beat or two, the door opened and a flustered Jisoo flashed them a guilty smile. "Hey, Ji. Who's your friend there?"

Jihoon raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"We're sorry. We kinda forgot you have someone over," Jeonghan said, notably unapologetically despite his apology. "You two can go back to your mushy mush. We were just... uh... having a... a debate."

The audible, long sigh followed by a face palm that must hurt made the three around Jihoon wince.

"Just," Jihoon says through gritted teeth, "be quiet."

The couple nodded and retreated back to their room but not before a quiet I'm sorry from Jisoo, ever the polite fellow.

Now he's left with Seungcheol who (Jihoon is 100% sure) doesn't like him anymore after witnessing him go _rawr_ and _grr_. All the batting of eyelashes gone to waste.

"So..." Jihoon starts. "If you want to end the day now I totally understand."

He wanted to sound nonchalant, but he thinks it came out pathetic.

"What- no!" Seungcheol sensed the sadness in the younger's tone. "Not now that I know everything sbout you is... interesting," he says, gesturing at the door briefly and then at Jihoon.

"But what I did wasn't cute."

The older smiles warmly and grabs him close by the waist. "Really? I thought it was hot though. You shouting like that makes me think of bad things."

Jihoon leans in to the smooth deep voice. "Bad things? Like what?" He says in a sultry voice, wrapping his arms around the older's neck.

Seungcheol was about to answer when an awkward cough was heard through the door.

"Uh, guys," Jisoo's voice interrupts their conversation. "You know we can hear you, right?"

Jeonghan's annoying voice shortly follows, "Don't fuck in front of our room, please!"

Jihoon turns red, and Seungcheol flushes pink. The younger was about to rap a string of profanities, but Seungcheol laughed his beautiful laugh and he caught himself staring instead.

"Let's go back to our show?" Seungcheol proposes all dimples and smiles. Jihoon's heart flutters.

He can curse Jeonghan later. And maybe steal Jisoo's favourite jelly. If he even remembers anything other than Seungcheol's warm smile and comforting hands intertwined with his.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for going through this mess of a fic! you may now tend your... pumpkins...? idk whatever you do with your pumpkins! they're yours! you do whatever you want to do with them! don't listen to me! i have no pumpkins!
> 
> a comment tho... that would be nice :-D
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi <3 ](https://ko-fi.com/W7W3PEE8)


End file.
